


Moving On

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 500 years, one of the Scoobies remains, alone. Is it now time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Firefly
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for 365 Drabbles LJ

They were gone. Buffy had fallen to some demon's lucky day, Willow had become one with the Mother until she'd faded from the mortal realm, and Giles had simply passed one evening, seated in front of his fire, with a new ancient text resting in his lap. Dawn had grown up to be a fine woman, and he'd kept an eye on her children and grandchildren on Earth, and then tracked them as humanity fled Earth centuries past. Angel had attained his redemption and his humanity, while Spike had gone down in a blaze of glory not long after Buffy had fallen, but this time there was no funky necklace to bring him back. There were more names, more faces, but each of them had passed, and now only he was left.

He adjusted the strap of his duffle, and passed the old man listening intently to the showman/ship's captain. In passing, he heard the old man tell the captain, who'd called him 'grandpa', that he'd never married, and he gave a huff of laughter. He kept walking, looking at ships, looking at hawkers, just looking. He turned back after a while, and made his way back along the line of ships, and saw the same old man he'd heard earlier being escorted onto an older Firefly by a girl that reminded him, oddly, of Willow. There was something in her cutely curious expression that tugged at him, and he stepped forward.

“Got room for one more?” he asked.

They were gone, and now only he was left. Time to gather a new family?


End file.
